Another Sage of Sixth Paths
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Another Sage paths they say? What can this mean for Naruto and his friends. Is he a friend or foe? A follower or believer? We won't know unless Naruto and his friends find out. (This will only be a short chapter story)


**Hey guys, it has been while since I uploaded a story or chapter. I been quite busy over my winter break. I might be doing this more often but don't worry. Now this story is mostly a side off. It won't be a long chapter story but a five or three chapter. Though each chapter I'll try to make it long. So enjoy and have fun reading this. Send back any feed backs, errors, or suggestion.**

Another Sage of Sixth Paths

Chapter 1-

Being hokage is fun in all but Naruto didn't realize all the work He had to do. Even Kurama seems to be dozing off and bored. Though today, Kurama seems pretty different today. Naruto decide to ask him what was up.

("Hey, Kurama is everything alright?")

("Hmm, Naruto I sense something strange.")

("Strange? Like how strange?")

("This chakra isn't like a normal human being.")

("Where is it coming from?")

Then Kurama eyes widen.

("It's right behind us!")

Naruto turns around then a big explosion hit his hokage office. Though he manages to escape on time and he landed on the roof of the building. What came next was an orb that Naruto seem to be familiar with. He dodged it but then five more came. Naruto did the same with those and out of nowhere a fireball jutsu was coming to hit him. He enters his sage mode and used his rasen shuriken. He destroyed the fireball and the attack stopped. Naruto closed his eyes to try and sense where his enemy at. He even asked Kurama.

("Hey can you sense him again?")

("Well he's somewhere but I think he might have fled off.")

("That's what I am thinking as well. Though I notice he was using the Truth Seeking Orbs. Ya, know the ones that the Sage of Sixth Paths use.")

("Very strange but you should be on your guard Naruto in case he tries something else.")

("I know.")

Naruto reopens his eyes and walks to the edge of the building. He looks down to see the Hokage Office burning and he was kind of glad it was.

"Good thing those papers were in there."

From a far distance though another ninja is about to be attack. Sasuke Uchiha was walking around in the forest then he stopped. He then began to sense the same unknown ninja. He turns around and says," I know you are watching me. Show yourself or I will have to force you myself?"

Nothing happens but then Sasuke heard a voice right behind him. The voice whispered in Sasuke ear.

" Almighty Push."

Then a big push was made around Sasuke area but Sasuke manage to dodge the push.

("What the hell? How can this person manage to use that technique?")

As Sasuke jumped up in the air, a black like fire was following him. He knows this technique very well. He stops the Amaterasu attack and landed on the ground. Sasuke entered Susanoo and in his form he looked around for his opponent. His opponent was not around so he tried sensing for him. No luck and Sasuke disabled Susanoo. From there he thought about what happen to the Leaf Village.

-Back at the Leaf Village-

The fire was put out and Naruto told the others what happen. They were all shocked and surprised.

"You mean to say that there might be another Sage of Sixth Paths" asked Sakura.

"Well to be honest I don't know. All I saw was the truth seeking orbs."

"Hmm, then we must be on full alert. He might be targeting Naruto" said Shikamaru.

"I might not be the only one though."

"Why you say that?"

"Cause he's even targeting me" said Sasuke.

Everyone turned to see Sasuke and were surprise to see him.

"What do you mean Sasuke" Sakura asked.

"A few minutes ago, he attacked me and he used a technique that only a Rinnegan user can use. He used Almighty push."

Naruto was surprised by this.

"Strange then my guess was right about this guy. Though when do you think he'll attack us next?"

"I don't know Naruto but we'll be ready once he does."

A few hours have past and it was night time. Naruto went back to his home while his office is being rebuilt. At the same time, he is having fun with Boruto and Himawari. It has been awhile since he had this fun with them. Since being Hokage he never got the time to hang out or have any fun with them. Usually he'll use a clone but sometimes that doesn't work. Though he was glad that he is having this moment with them. When it was time for the kids to sleep. It was just now only Hinata and Naruto awake. Naruto sat on their couch while Hinata was finishing up with the dishes. Naruto though can't stop thinking of the enemy. He just wants to find the other Sage and take him out. Hinata finished up the dishes and walked towards Naruto and sat next to him.

"Is everything alright Naruto?"

"Yeah it is but I want to know who that was."

"Oh well this other Sage guy might be sleeping by now. Ya, know to preserve his strength."

"Yeah probably."

Then Kurama started speaking to Naruto.

("Naruto, you must get outside now!")

Naruto knew what Kurama was talking about but was too late to escape. An explosion hit the top of his house. The entire building collapse and smoke filled the area. Naruto survive the explosion but realized about his family. He looked around for them. He found Boruto and next to him was Himawari who was crying. Naruto went over to check if they were okay. Himawari was fine but Boruto used his body to protect her from the blast. He only suffered minor injuries. Naruto then looks around for Hinata but couldn't find her anywhere. Until a voice rang out.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see the man who attacked him earlier and from there he is holding Hinata who is passed out. Naruto began to become enraged. The man said," Now, please calm down. I ain't going to hurt her. I just have a few things to tell you."

"And what's that?!"

"My name is Hisashi Mion. I am the great grandson of Hagoromo. To be honest though I was here on this earth a long time ago. In order for me to live longer I froze myself. When the sun had reached it point of boiling the ground. I was unfrozen and I come to learn of this new culture. Then I sense you and your friend. I see you both have possessed the power of my great grandfather."

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"It was mostly my curiosity that drove me into attacking both you and your friend. I see your friend has the Rinnegan but I do not see you in Sage of Sixth paths. I sense the nine tails within you though."

Naruto stayed silent for that moment.

"As for me I possess both of those powers but I only have one Rinnegan eye. The other is just for other use. In the meantime, you can find me at the tower on the north side. It is not far from here so take your time. Also here you can have her back."

He threw Hinata towards Naruto. Naruto was about to catch her until a fireball hit the back of Hinata. She fell to the ground hard and Naruto came over to her. Hisashi teleported away and Naruto is fill with anger. His friends soon arrived and Sakura came over to the injured Hinata. She began heal her and then she asked," What happen Naruto?"

"It was him. He did this! His name is Hisashi Mion and he's the grandson of the Sage of Sixth paths."


End file.
